1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for image processing on an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-259177 provides a technique for facilitating management of image processes to meet various requests. Specifically, this technique proposes including two image processors that perform predetermined image processes on received image data and output the processed image data. Moreover, this technique proposes adding header information including image processing information to the image data, subjecting the image data to the image process based on the contents of the header information, and updating the header information in the processed image data with new information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-275857 provides an image processing apparatus that includes an image input function, an image output function, an image conversion function, and an image storage function, and that makes it possible to perform a smooth operation for various requests by devising how to use a memory required for a series of image processes and also allows improved performance of concurrent operation for the image processes.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-140601 provides an image processing apparatus capable of concurrently performing processes on a plurality of divided image data that are subjected to the same process, and capable of achieving cost reduction and low power consumption by minimizing an increase in circuit scale.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-111988 provides an image processing apparatus that includes a second image processor, in addition to a first image processor, that performs an image process on accumulated and stored image data, which allows improvement of processing speed.
However, even if the conventional image processing apparatus has the two image processors as explained above, image data is not always subjected to an optimum image process for a type of services provided to users, and thus, it is not possible to fully bring out functions and performances of the provided services.